Under the Stars
by M.Koffe
Summary: What could be a more better place to lose your virginity than under the stars? Rated M for a reason


**I have a thing for stars. XD Sorry if they are a reacurring theme in my fics. Anywho, I've been in the mood to write something sexual. So, beware this is not for the young. **

**I wrote this in parent's room, on their bed - oh God, I'm a horrible person. XD**

* * *

Tim laid on his back, staring up at the stars. The grass was damp against his skin, thankful for the cold nights that followed the blazing hot days. The chirp of cicadas playing their mating musical echoed from the trees a few feet away. A dog from a near by residence howled, joining the orchestra of nature's nighttime concert. Conner was laying by his side, his large hand clasped around Tim's callused fingers.

"You like stars, Tim?" Conner questioned, breaking the silence between the two young men.

"Yeah." Tim admitted, with a weary half smile.

Conner rolled on his side, and kissed Tim on the cheek, "You're prettier than any star."

Tim laughed lightly at the cheesiness of his lover's statement, blushing he demanded, "Shut up, Kon."

Conner smiled, and without letting go of Tim's hand he mounted over him. Tim's thin pelvis in between Kon's thighs. Kon leaned down and began began nibbling on Tim's neck only to hear him purr. Conner could hear Tim's heart rate pick up, he could feel the smaller man's pulse quicken through the soft bites of his teeth.

Although they had been dating for quite awhile the pair had never gone beyond dry humping. Conner wanted to change that tonight, in fact he wanted to change that for a long time, but Tim would not allow him.

"How about tonight?" Kon whispered into Tim's ear.

Tim took in a breath of air, his mouth in a tight line. Kon had his hands on the grass, on both sides of Red Robin's head, eagerly awaiting a response. After thirty seconds of agonizing silence, Conner spoke, "What better place to lose your virginity than under the stars?"

"But Kon... I -" Tim did not want to admit it, but he was scared. He did not know what to expect, and that was something he did not like. He did not like not knowing what it would feel like, or what emotions he would experience.

"How about this?" Conner tried to speak in a harmless tone, as he laid out a proposal, "I'll go as far as you want, if you tell me to stop I will." He knew that Tim enjoyed being in control, but he had faith in himself that he would be having to much fun to even utter the word. "How about it?"

Tim thought about it for a few moments, then decided, "Fine." he agreed.

"Okay then." Kon planted a heavy kiss on Tim, who returned the action with a gentle bite on the lower lip.

Kon opened his mouth, and allowed Tim's tongue to explore the familiar territory. Tasting mint and strawberries. Tim reached up and began trailing his hands behind Conner's ears, and through his short black hair. Conner could hear Tim's breath become heavy, he broke off the kiss and returned his lips to Tim's neck. The sensation of Kon's lips sucking and pecking on the sensitive skin of his neck aroused Tim. Tim could feel an erection beginning to form under his pants, as Kon began to run his hands under his red shirt. The tightness was starting to almost hurt, and Tim made a mental note to not where tight pants around Conner anymore.

Kon led a trail of kisses down Tim's throat all the way down to his clavicle, causing Tim to throw his head back and let out a soft moan. That was when Conner became aware of Tim's boner as it rubbed against his, begging to be set free. Not yet though, Kon wanted to tease Tim a little longer.

Quickly, Conner took off his shirt, folded it, and placed it under Tim's head as a pillow. Tim's nervous sapphire eyes peered up at Kon, thankful for his thoughtfulness. "I love you, Conner." Tim admitted in a hushed tone.

"I love you too." Kon wrapped his arms around Tim's chest, and began slip his shirt off as well.

The sudden exposure to the cool air caused Tim's nipples to harden, and Conner began to skillfully play with them with his tongue. One of his hands was on the grass to support himself, while the other was running up and down the outside of Tim's thigh. Kon's ear was near Tim's heart, he adored hearing each beat but he was interrupted by Tim yanking at his hair with a moan and begging, "Conner please, my pants!"

Obeying, Conner swiftly yanked off Tim's pants and tossed them aside. Tim let out a shaky breath, now that his erection was able to breathe. Conner pulled his own pants down to his knees, and positioned Tim's legs. Tim sat up on his elbows, eyes locked on Conner.

"It will be okay." Kon guaranteed, then reminded, "If you need me to stop, I will."  
Tim nodded and laid his head back down on the shirt. The scent of Kon from the shirt was relaxing, but he was still anxious.

Since he had no lube with him, Kon licked two of his fingers and slowly began to insert them. To keep Tim from tensing up, he grabbed his shaft and began pleasuring him. A slow moan escaped Tim's lips, and called for Kon as his back began arching against the grass.

Kon stretched Tim out, he moaned out loudly and began clawing at the grass and dirt. The sound of Red Robin's voice echoing against the trees turned Conner on even more, he decided it was time to move forward.

Kon removed his fingers, and began to insert himself. Once he was half way in, Tim let out a little whine that startled Kon, "Are you okay, Tim?"

"I'm – I'm fine," Tim breathed. "Ke...keep going..."

Tim closed his eyes, his breath kept catching in his throat as he felt Conner dive deeper into him. Then he felt Kon hit something, and it hurt but not in the way he was expecting, it was a pleasureful kind of pain that threw Tim completely off guard. He snapped his eyes open, threw his head back and screamed.

Tim's shouts of pleasure were silenced by a kiss from Kon. Kon slowly bucked his hips, he did not want to frighten Tim more and figured it was best to move slowly. With each motion Tim dug his finger nails deeper into Conner's shoulders. Kon grunted, feeling a stream of blood roll down his back.

"You are so amazing." Kon whispered in Tim's ear, "Please stop crying."

Tim did not even realize he was crying. He did not even know what to say, or to respond. With his thumb, Kon whipped away a tear from Tim's cheek before resuming kissing him. Conner pulled out from Tim, sperm from his ejaculation spilling all across the younger man's pelvis. Tim wrapped his arms around Kon's neck, and was lifted into a sitting position.

Tim's breathing was near hyperventilation, and for a moment Conner believed he did something wrong until he heard the breathy words, "I – I love...I love you..." followed by a heated sigh.

Kon buried his noise in Tim's sweat drenched hair, taking in a breath of his magnificent scent, "I love you too, Tim. You screamed really loud. It scared me, and for a moment I thought I broke you."

Tim let out a weak and exhausted sounding laugh.

"Why are you crying?" Conner curiously whispered into his lover's ear.

"I...I – hon.." Tim could not finish his sentence, his breath kept hiccuping in his throat.

Kon grabbed hold of Tim's hand, "It's okay, Timmy." his voice was low, and caring. "Take breath, I'm here with you."

After taking four deep breaths Tim felt in control enough to speak, "I honestly didn't even know I was." he rested his head on Conner's broad shoulders.

"You're weird sometimes." Kon laughed softly.

"I'm cold." Tim held on tighter to Kon. "And drained..."

"I think I threw your clothes a little to far away." Conner revealed, reaching over to grab his shirt. "You can wear this."

"Thank you."


End file.
